fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Zaytsev
Well... Obviously, he is the coolest Character here. Why? He is: ''Owned by Wrymthem. :3'' Appearance Gregor has a lean, streamlined body type, well suited for running. He has short black hair, usually in a fauxhawk, green eyes, a goatee, and has slightly tanned skin. He generally wear clothes that he deems comfortable to run in, such as shorts, a t-shirt, and always a belt. He has two or three daggers strapped to his belt at all times. Personality Gregor is a generally quite person in that he doesn't like to talk, but he still loves to be around people. He's awkward when it comes to small talk, can't tell a story well (at all), and generally has no social skills. Hence the unwillingness to talk. Other than that, he's perfectly happy to listen to all your stories and tales of adventure. He like writing (since he can't speak well) and reading. Overall, his is a generally nice person''.'' History Gregor was born on January 8 into a quirky family in a small town in the country of Burg. Each person in his family had their own little... Oddities. His mother had OCD, his father would run around screaming in the night, his sister was a musical savant. It wasn't long before Gregor adopted his own oddity. As time went on, he began to loose confidence in his ability to speak well and slowly began to talk less and less, until he finally stopped talking at all. Now, in order to make up for his apparent speech impediment, Gregor decided to do something that would let him communicate without have to talk. He began a career as a writer at the age of 7. Now, while his works were celebrated by the 5-10 year olds of his town, the adults believed that what he was doing was a waste of his energy. They brought him to the town council and forbade him to write ever again! Dun dun dun! Appalled by this decision, Gregor attempted to run away from home. In the middle of the night, he snuck out of his house through the second story window, but slipped and fell off the roof, breaking his leg. Unfortunately, he ended up having to call for help from his parents. He told them that he has simply been gazing out the window looking at the stars when a strong wind blew him out onto the roof where he slipped and fell. Of course, they wouldn't believe a 10 year old. Instead of trying to deal with him, his mother, in one of her OCD fits, and his father, hysterical due to his.... condition, sent him to live with the village elder, Sergei. Gregor arrived at Sergei's house, full of resentment and anger. He had already made a plan to escape the second the old man opened the door. He would throw his bags into the man and sprint off into the night. When the door opened, he threw his bags and turned to run, but quickly realized that something was wrong. He was barely moving at all while the old man seemed to be behind him instantaneously. The old man looked at him, chuckled, then said with a smile, "You had no hope of running away. Don't try it again twerp. You are my pupil until I die and you do what I tell you. Or I'll kick your ass." Years after, Gregor had begun to master Airspace Control and was quickly becoming equal with Sergei, even though the only real reason he was catching up was that his master was getting older. In reality, Gregor sucked at magic. He was barely able to control the air around him and couldn't even halve a mouses speed. The place where Gregor did excel was the running that they did in the high mountains. Gregor beat his master in almost every run, even when his master activated his magic. In his town, he was the fastest person and the next closest was always far behind him by the time he finished a race. One day, Sergei fell ill. Gregor stayed by his bedside day and night, feeding and caring for him until he died in the middle of the night. Gregor woke up to see the dead body of his master and was devastated. He sat in the house until midmorning crying. Then suddenly, a voice popped into his head and said, "Get up boy! I didn't make you train your ass off just so you could sit and mope about some shit that no one cares about! Do what I taught you and get your ass moving!" Gregor got up and began to search his masters possessions and found a note to him from a man named Raxis Forblaze from a mages guild called Phoenix Rising. After reading the note, Gregor decided that he would go to investigate. He buried his master, had a moment of silence, then set off without looking back (Mainly because he was afraid that his masters voice would pop into his head again). He was 16. He traveled throughout Earthland, mostly wandering as he had no idea where the hell he was going. While he traveled, necessity dictated that he train his magic as much as he could. As he encountered more and more enemies, he began to discover that he truly did have an affinity for his magic and was soon able to do the basics of his magic. Despite all of this, he knew that he needed to learn more magic if he was to survive in this strange world. One day, he was running through the town of Magnolia when he heard someone mention Phoenix Rising. He stopped and ran over to where he could here the conversation. After a while, they said something about a black meteor in the south and he set off immediately. Soon, the meteor came into view and he began to slow down. He tentatively walked up to the door and knocked. It silently swung open and he stepped inside. The first thing that struck him was the people in the room. Everyone seemed to be happy and having fun. He walked over to the bar and when the bartender came over to him, he motioned for a napkin. When the bartender gave it to him, he pulled out a pen and wrote. "I would like to join the guild." The bartender smiled and told him where he could find Raxis. He was 19. Now, Gregor has been in Phoenix Rising for 3 years and has been increasing his abilities. He is still extremely far off from his goal of being at the same level of his master, but he is continuously training and increasing his level of mastery with his spells. He knows everyone in the guild and can write as much as he wants without anyone telling him it was a waste of his time. He hasn't been happier in his whole life. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Most of Gregor's magic is based on hampering the opponent, rather than killing them. He mainly tries to dampen the enemies movements to provide support for who ever happens to be there with him. The diameter of his control area is 100m and he can change the area from a sphere into any other shape, as long as it has the same volume. He can also control the airspace around a specific person as long as they have a seal inscribed onto their back. Gregor's magic works by saturating the air around him with high levels of magic. Maintaining the sphere takes up approximately 25% of the total magic that one has at any given time, but can be recalled to provide a magic boost. Magic Elemental: Airspace Control: 'Gregor can control the density of the air around him in a 50m radius around him. He is able to maintain multiple levels of density in up to 10 areas at once for approximately 5 minutes, but can increase the time exponentially by controlling less than the maximum areas, while he can maintain up to 3 areas at once almost indefinitely. *'Air Seal: Allows user to control the air within 25cm around a person to boost their speed and defense capabilities. This may also be used to hamper or harm the person by slowing their movements, lowering their defenses, suffocating them, or breaking limbs with super compression. It must be applied once a day and the target must be completely still during the process. It takes 10 seconds to embed the magic within the skin. *'Sense:' The user is able to sense anything within the 50m radius. *'Low Density:' Decreases the density of the air and doubles the speed of oncoming people, projectiles, and attacks. This can also be used to dampen or neutralize the effects of flames. *'High Density:' Increases the density of the air and halves the speed of oncoming people, projectiles, and attacks. Can increase the potency of flames. *'Gauss Current:' Creates a tube with alternating high and lowAir Gun pressure areas to shoot air, projectiles, and people at extremely high speeds. The tube can be created a maximum of five times but can last for 10 minutes each of the five times. *'Air Cannon:' Creates a large compressed ball of air and shoots it at high speeds. Its range is limited in that the projectile can only be maintained within the 10m control area, but quickly falls apart once it moves out of range. It takes about 5 seconds to charge. **'Air Cannon: Cannon Rush:' Creates 10 cannonballs that can surpass the 10m range. Takes 20 seconds to charge and uses half of total amount of magic. ***'Air Cannon: Gauss Cannon:' Creates a static Gauss Current large enough to handle one Cannon Ball at a time. It can be used with both Air Cannon and Cannon Rush and shoots the cannon balls at near super sonic speed. *'Air Gun:' Smaller version of Air Cannon but takes no time to charge and uses up almost no magic. It cannot kill by itself but can do serious damage if concentrated. **'Rapid Fire:' Shoots small spheres at high velocities with minimum damage. Used to hamper movements. **'Single Shot:' Shoots one medium sized sphere at high velocity and does moderate damage. Used to fatigue and injure enemies. ***'Air Gun: Gauss Turret:' Creates a moving Gauss Current small enough to handle one Air Bullet at a time. Can be used in tandem with both Gun modes and shoots the projectiles at near supersonic speed. *'Shockwave:' This attack super compresses all the air within a 10m radius. As the air is compressed, more air moves in to fill in the empty space, creating a slight vacuum. During the charging phase, if one is caught within the sphere and does not move out in time, they may be crushed to death. When fully charged, the air is forced outward at near supersonic speeds, creating a large shock wave that can push enemies back and possibly rupture organs. This attack drains almost all magic and its power can be increased by charging for longer than the minimum time of 30 seconds. **'Pulsewave:' Similar to Shockwave, but fires 5 pulses. Takes 1 minute 30 seconds of preparation and drains all magic. It also can only be used when Magic is at its peak. *'Super Compression' **'Offense:' Creates a moving wall of super compressed air that can be wrapped around a fist or blade that adds power to blunt or cutting attacks. Can only be maintained for 60 seconds at a time but uses relatively little magic. ***'Air Cutter:' Creates a moving slice of super compressed air that can cut through most materials, including some soft rocks. **'Defense:' Creates a static wall of super compressed air that is near impenetrable. Can only be maintained for 5 seconds due to the strength of the wall, although he can recharge one second for every two seconds it is not activated. *'Air Block:' Creates blocks of air that are able to be stood on by the user. As they are made of air, they are invisible unless you are marked by the Air Seal. Up to four can be created at once and may be maintained almost indefinitely. They can be used to "float" in midair or can be used to disrupt the movements of anyone within his sphere of control. *'''Apocalypse: Vacuum Chamber: '''Creates a vacuum chamber that surpasses the normal limit of a 50m radius and expands it to 100m by recalling all magic used to crate the sphere and rerelasing about 75% of the total magic. A new sphere is created with a layer of super compressed air to make sure nothing gets in or out. Then another is created, with a smaller dome around the user. All the air is then pushed out of the outer dome. Everyone who is outside the inner dome is killed as their blood boils. After using this spell, the user falls unconscious for one day. Using the spell takes 2 minutes of preparation and they must not be distracted in anyway while preparing it. Trivia *He likes cheese *He likes running *He likes Badminton *He likes reading *He likes eating *He likes the dark *He likes guys *He hates the sun *He hates spiders *He hates being hungry *He hates talking *He can run a 100m dash in 9.87s with his speed boost off *He can run a 100m dash in 4.94s with his speed boost on *He can run one mile in 4'62" with his speed boost off *He can run one mile in 2'31" with his speed boost on *His top sustained speed with speed boost on is 46mph or 74kmph **He can hold this speed for up to 10 minutes *When angered, Gregor looses his inability to talk and begins to talk like his master. Essentially, he swears about five times worse than any sailor you might know. Quotes *"I remember... There was a joke.. It was really funny... And it went something like... Well... It was funny..." -attempting to tell a joke. *"Hi....?" - Talking to people for the first time. *"Um.. Excuse me? Do you... Umm... Know the guild master?" - Talking to one of the lesser guilds in Fiore. *"Please don't.... Do that..." - Talking to someone looking at his unfinished book. *" WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You think that just cause I don't talk much that you can just push me the f*** around?!? Well guess what b****, you're F***ING WRONG! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST PISS THE F*** OFF, HUH? OR KILL KICK YOU A** ALL THE WAY TO F***ING HELL! GET THE F*** OUT OF MY FACE, YOU C*** A** MOTHER F***ING B****!" - Being mad. Relationships Mika Waltsyk - Gregor and Mika are on good terms. Except for one thing, Mika believes that he is faster than Gregor, but Gregor thinks otherwise. Gregor believes that Mika's use of "Light Speed" is cheating and insists that races are based on physical and non-magical abilities. Other than that, they're pretty good buddies. Tical Lee Santios III - Gregor has become friends with Tical since his entrance into the guild. He's also gotten used to, and grown to like Ticals nickname for him, Greggy. While Tical thinks that Gregor is jealous of his ability to talk to people easily, Gregor is actually just astounded by how easily he can talk to anyone. Raxis Forblaze - Gregor doesn't really know much about Raxis, just that he is some dude that his old master, Sergei, knew. Obviously, Gregor respects him as the leader of the guild and someone that his master viewed as an equal. Senrys Bladewinde - As with Raxis, Gregor doesn't really know much about Senrys as his meetings are limited to the times when Tical happens to pass by with Senrys. Gregor believes that Senrys is a good man, if a bit impulsive when it comes to things he believes are "evil". Raphael Dragão Rossa - In Gregor's opinion, Raphael is quite odd. The fact that he can EAT fire just creeps him out. Not that it's necessarily bad, its just.... Odd. But other than that, Gregor thinks that Raphael is actually pretty cool. Category:Wrymthem Category:Awesome Category:Phoenix Rising Category:Mid-Class Category:Character